<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not alone by evijuls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390106">not alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls'>evijuls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвин никогда не задумывался о собственном одиночестве.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин никогда не задумывался о собственном одиночестве. У него вообще не было привычки вдаваться в какие-то философские размышления - ни привычки, ни свободного на это времени. Работа сама себя не сделает, преступники сами себя не посадят. Это то, что у него получалось лучше всего, вернее, единственное, что у него получалось, и ему было вполне окей. Лишнее дежурство, проведенная за рабочим столом бессонная ночь, вызов в половине пятого утра - здесь не до размышлений. <br/>Но сейчас он не может отделаться от этого дурацкого ощущения уже несколько дней, и это начинает раздражать. Ну да, у него никого нет - и что с того? У Хэнка вон тоже… Хотя, у Хэнка собака и теперь вот этот, ручной робот появился. Между прочим, именно из-за этого ходячего мусорного ведра, Гэвину и пришли на ум подобные мысли. <br/>Он смотрит на то, как Коннор приносит Хэнку воду, как беспокоится о нем - пусть и в рамках каких-то там своих инструкций, как сопровождает его везде. Ему бы должно быть все равно, но отчего-то это злит и печалит одновременно. <br/>Он пытается отвлечься, но это приводит только к тому, что он издевается над Коннором - чертова машина не виновата в том, что у него какой-то долбанный кризис, но все равно каждый раз, когда Коннор попадает ему под руку, он так и норовит ему зарядить. Не из-за того, что он ревнует его к Хэнку, так ведь?<br/>Сам же андроид ведет себя вполне дружелюбно, ну, по крайней мере не реагирует на его выпады, и даже пару раз сам приносит ему кофе, и еще раз остается с ним допоздна в участке, помогая закончить одно сложное дело. <br/>Гэвин замечает это только через какое-то время, и пытается понять, не принимает ли он желаемое за действительное. В смысле, может у него уже крыша поехала, от такого количества работы и дурацких мыслей типа “я сдохну в одиночестве”?<br/>Он дожидается, пока Коннор в очередной раз приносит ему документы и стаканчик с кофе, изображая на лице улыбку, и ловит его за руку, приподнимая бровь.<br/>- Я не Хэнк. <br/>Коннор на секунду выглядит недоуменным, словно не может обработать информацию, а потом отвечает, глядя на пальцы Гэвина на своем запястье.<br/>- Я знаю это, детектив Рид.<br/>- Тогда почему ты таскаешь мне кофе и ведешь себя так, как будто мы друзьяшки?<br/>Гэвин все еще не разжимает пальцы, скользя ими чуть ниже, там, где рука андроида не прикрыта тканью рукава - ему просто хочется почувствовать, какой будет на ощупь его кожа. Она оказывается вполне себе обычной, мягкой и прохладной, и Гэвин все-таки убирает руку. Странные ощущения.<br/>- Я посчитал, что Вы испытаете положительные эмоции. В последнее время Ваш уровень стресса повышен, так же как и уровень депрессии. <br/>Гэвин моргает несколько раз, а потом резко встает, так что стул за ним едва не падает.<br/>- Ты в психиатры заделался, что ли? Вылечить меня решил? Пошел вон отсюда, понял? Не нужны мне твои чертовы…<br/>Он не может подобрать слова и просто подходит к двери кабинета, распахивая ее. Не нужны что? Знаки внимания? Подачки? Да черт возьми, если даже андроид решил, что ему нужно какое-то такое общение, значит, дела совсем плохи. Ему неожиданно становится себя жалко, и от этого злость только усиливается.<br/>Коннор все еще не выходит из кабинета, и Гэвин подходит к нему, останавливаясь так близко, что может рассмотреть пушистые ресницы, обрамляющие карие глаза андроида. Обычные такие карие глаза, которые сейчас смотрят на него с участием и беспокойством. Ну, или это то, что он хочет видеть.<br/>Он целует Коннора, быстро и резко, сам не ожидая от себя подобного порыва, а потом делает шаг назад, не дожидаясь, пока Коннор первым прервет поцелуй, и чеканит слова.<br/>- Вон. Отсюда. <br/>Коннор смотрит на него несколько секунд, и Гэвину хочется заорать на него, но он просто молча стоит, дожидаясь, пока чертов андроид пройдет к двери. В дверях Коннор останавливается и оборачивается к нему, глядя внимательно и серьезно, словно подбирая правильные слова.<br/>- Пожалуй, я понимаю, почему Вы это сделали, детектив Рид. А вот Вам необходимо подумать над Вашими желаниями.<br/>Коннор выходит, и Рид смотрит ему вслед, облизывая губы. Что он имел в виду, чтоб его? Почему он вообще позволил Гэвину себя поцеловать? Вряд ли андроида можно застать врасплох как человека. <br/>Этим мысли отвлекают его, увлекают настолько, что он даже не замечает, как вырубается прямо за столом, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные ладони.<br/>***<br/>Просыпается он на диване в комнате отдыха, заботливо укрытый пледом, а рядом стоит чашка еще горячего кофе - налитая ровно на две трети. Гэвин трет глаза, вспоминая события прошлого вечера, и впервые за долгое время улыбается. Чертов сраный андроид. Почему-то эти слова сейчас звучат совершенно не так, как обычно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>